


Forging a Bond

by crushing83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Spectrum, Ace spectrum character, Angst, Asexual Spectrum, Asexual Spectrum Character, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Chuck meddles from afar, Demisexuality, F/M, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Gabriel Lives, Greysexuality, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, I wouldn't use magic to turn an ace spec person allo, Living in the bunker, M/M, Magic, Mentions of kink, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Gabriel, Polyamory, Promise, attraction is fluid, attraction is fluid for reader, but still respecting ace spectrum, exploring Castiel, maybe self-indulgent, rescuing an OFC, second person voice, sort of, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: You're rescued by the Winchesters and their angelic friends from a group of demons. Not sure why they wanted to hurt you, they invite you to stay with them until it's safe to be on your own again. It's a good deal, and you enjoy your time with them; as you get used to your new view of the world, you also grow closer to Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel.Safety and friendship evolve into acceptance and affection, before a witch and the truth threaten to ruin what you've been building.





	1. Chapter 1

It started out slowly. 

You'd gone from having acquaintances and coworkers and being used to living on your own to having close friends and living with anywhere from one to four other people. 

And if two of those people happened to be angels, well, that was another thing you'd gotten used to since being transplanted from your home into a secret dwelling in or near Lebanon, Kansas. 

The longer you spent in what you were calling the Batcave---because "the (Men of Letters) bunker" was woefully inadequate at describing the place---you became more comfortable. You learned you had people you could count on. You were actually sleeping more than two uninterrupted hours a night. 

Life was improving. You were unemployed (and pretty much off-the-grid until the others decided you weren't being pursued by demons anymore) but you had purpose. You knew the world was more dangerous, but you felt safe with your protectors-turned-friends. 

The first time you'd had one of your nightmares---most likely a by-product of your situation before Gabriel found you, compounded by the mild anxiety of overstaying your welcome with the Winchesters, given the dream's subject matter---it took you a few minutes to realise there was a warm body on either side of your shivering form. 

"Shhh," Sam whispered. "You're okay, it's just a dream." 

Behind you, Gabriel was humming a quiet tune that sounded like a lullaby. He repeated the song twice, stopping only when your heart stopped racing. 

"Want to talk about it, cupcake?" Gabriel asked. 

You shrugged. "It was just... that night." 

"The demons?" Sam asked. 

You nodded. 

As if he knew you weren't comfortable talking about it any more than that---not yet---he only nodded and tightened his hold on you. They were so warm, they seemed so safe, and it wasn't long before you drifted back to sleep between them. 

The next day, Gabriel turned Dean's hair purple and put cocoa in the coffee, and Sam asked for your help indexing one of the rooms of records he hadn't yet tackled. That night, Dean picked up Chinese food and tried to teach Castiel how to use chopsticks (while Gabriel tried again to teach him how to appreciate the taste of food with an angelic palate). You went to bed exhausted, with a smile on your lips, and there were no bad dreams. 

After that, there was training and more indexing and you found it easy to get lost in the routine of everything. 

The next nightmare struck when Sam and Gabriel were out taking care of what Dean called "an easy salt and burn," and you woke up dazed, groggy, and too shaken to go back to sleep. Black eyes haunted your mind and you needed something to shake them loose. 

In the room the Winchesters had turned into a home theatre of sorts, you found Dean and Castiel watching something on the television. Castiel saw you before Dean did, but it was Dean who invited you to join them. 

"Get in here," Dean insisted gruffly when you told him you didn't want to intrude. He pulled you in between them, then took a pull off his bottle of beer. "Explain to Cas why an anvil falling on Wile E. Coyote's head is hilarious, would ya?" 

With a sudden (surprising) smile on your face, you tried to do just that. You weren't sure the angel understood the point you were trying to make, but between his thanks for making the effort and Dean's chuckles near your ear as you attempted to navigate the physics of Looney Tunes you felt the chill of your dream fading away. 

And if your heart fluttered a little any time any of the men in your company smiled at you in the following weeks, that was no one's business but yours. 

The first few (twenty-two, but who's counting) times you spent snuggled between either pair, nightmares had prompted either you or them to action. When it occurred on a happy night---after a successful hunt with minimal injury---you wanted to question it. Gabriel wouldn't let you. Sam chuckled as Gabriel snuggled up to you and refused to move; the archangel's protests that you were comfortable and warm were more akin to those of a sleepy child and Sam told him as much. He leaned over both of you, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's lips and running his fingers through your hair, before straightening and heading to his dresser. 

"I should---" 

"Stay, yes, you should," Gabriel insisted. 

"But if you two are together..."

Turning, Sam smiled. "We have been since before we found you," he said, his eyes darting from you to Gabriel. "You're not intruding. We like having you here." 

"Same with Big Bro and Little Bro, on both counts," Gabriel mumbled into your shoulder, "in case you were wondering." 

"I don't---I'm not---" 

You wanted to tell them that you couldn't give them what they must have been expecting; your mind was already whirring in an attempt to put together an escape strategy that would take you far away from the sanctuary you'd found (and would probably lose as soon as they realised what you were trying to say). It was difficult to give the truth your voice; the words were stuck, trapped by fear under a blanket of disappointment. 

Lifting his head, Gabriel smiled at you. There was no trace of mocking---or anything else negative---in his expression. He reached out and brushed his fingers along your jaw. 

"I'm on the ace spectrum," you whispered. 

"Aaaand, you think there's only one way to be intimate?" the archangel asked. 

When you shrugged, Gabriel's eyes softened. "Oh, cupcake," he murmured. "Whoever told you that whopper... I want their name." 

Sam sighed. "Gabe..." 

"I'm still Dad's messenger. Delivering the reminder that love comes in all sorts of sexy shapes and sizes is in the job description---or it should be, anyway," he said before he sniffed.

Sam sat down on the bed, still dressed, and he patted your lower leg. "We don't expect you to put out," he said. "We genuinely like spending time with you. The more time we spend with you, the more we like having you around... and if you're comfortable with us, like that, we'd like to include you. But, if you'd prefer---"

"N-no," you interrupted, quickly but shakily. "I like being here, with you, too. For... not-strictly-platonic reasons." 

Gabriel kissed your cheek. "Good, glad that's settled." 

"But... maybe you should... I mean, well, you should know I'm poly, too." 

"Great minds are wired alike, cupcake," Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows. When you smiled, he grinned and added, "You're looking at a pansexual polyamorous archangel. Talk about a rare bird, huh?" 

Sam snorted and shook his head. 

"This isn't a problem, then," you breathed, feeling your face cooling. 

"Nope." 

"You've become a pretty equal opportunity cuddler," Sam teased. 

"I can stop going to see Dean and Castiel if you'd prefer that."

"Why?" Gabriel asked. 

"If it's just us?" 

"Cupcake, the only way this isn't going to work is if you hide things from us," Gabriel murmured. "We're fine with it if you like them, too." He smirked. Then he spoke again, in a much lighter, more teasing tone of voice. "Do you have big crushes on Cas' baby blues and Dean's pouty pie-hole?" 

"Not their physical attributes, but... the rest? Maybe," you replied. You felt your cheeks flushing again. "I'm pretty sure this isn't transference... being here, with all of you... it feels good. Lucky. Safe. Warm." 

The way Sam's face brightened made your heart flutter. He tucked his hair behind one ear and nodded, grinning down at the bed. 

"Good," he murmured. 

"We'll talk about boundaries and other things when you're not so sleepy," Gabriel said as his hand rubbed over your arm. 

"You're not sleepy?" you asked.

"Don't sleep. I meditate while you mortals snooze." 

Sam snorted. 

"You've heard the snoring, too, then?" you asked. 

Laughter rang in the air, a short and happy burst, as Sam tipped back his head. Gabriel glared at both of you; his expression was more like that of a disgruntled kitten than one of Heaven's fiercest warriors, though, so you weren't too worried about a smiting. When Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel's forehead, the glare melted into something more pleasant. 

You stayed like that, together and trading smiles and personal space, for a few minutes before Sam went back to his dresser to find something to change into for sleeping. By the time he returned from the bathroom, you were losing the battle against sleep thanks to Gabriel's fingers in your hair. Sam leaned against his closed door and smiled at you both; after you smiled back at him, he crossed the room and slipped into bed on your other side. 

The conversation Gabriel promised you'd have when everyone was awake didn't happen right away. It took two more days---during which Sam and Dean were off hunting---and a quiet night of reading settled between Gabriel and Castiel, before you felt ready. And then, it took another two days for you to find the courage to speak up. 

They were all sitting with you at one of the tables covered in research materials. You, Sam, and Dean were sipping coffee in an attempt to continue working; Gabriel was sucking on a large red lollipop while Castiel was staring off into space and contemplating the universe for all you knew. After Dean had absently reached out and squeezed your knee in thanks when you passed him a book you guessed he'd need, the words bubbled up in your mind. 

It took a few tries for anyone to understand what you were trying to say. Eventually Gabriel let you off the hook (and put you on a new one) with a question: "Is kissing okay?" 

"Yes." 

"Wait---what?" Dean asked, jerking to full alertness. 

"Cupcake's trying to tell us what she's comfy with, Dean-o. Get with the program." 

Sam smiled at you. "Is anything romantic off the table?" 

"I don't think so, no," you replied. Your cheeks were already flushed, but you felt them heating up a little more. 

Castiel asked a question next. "How can the romantic and sexual aspects of a relationship be separated?" 

"Cas..." Sam murmured, his voice and body language taking on a more defensive tone. "Maybe you shouldn't---"

"It's alright, Sam," you interrupted. "It is confusing. It's still confusing for me. I know what I like and don't like, or feel and don't feel, but I can't always put it into words. As long as what I'm hearing is genuinely curious, it's fine." 

Castiel frowned. "What else would you hear?" 

"Sometimes, comments can be a little... mean." 

"Really?" Dean asked. 

"'Maybe there's something medically wrong with you,' or 'You just haven't met the right person yet,'" you said. "Things like that." 

"Whoever said that's an asshole," Dean muttered. 

"Pretty much," you agreed, before turning your head and attention back to Castiel. "Does holding Dean's hand---just that, like walking down the street with his hand in yours---turn you on?" 

Castiel shook his head. "It is... reassuring, though. To feel him next to me." 

"When you see a beautiful person," you said, trying to find an example of physical attraction, "what do you think? What do you feel?" 

"When I first saw Dean in Hell, I was struck by a desire to claim him." 

In your peripheral vision, Sam ducked his head and grinned while Dean grimaced and shifted his weight. You smiled at Castiel. "Was a component of that sexual or did you just want to just hold him close and protect him?" 

"You wish to hold us close and protect us? Because I believe it might be more prudent if we protect you." 

"Yeah, I think you're right about that," you said in agreement. 

"I often want to hold your hand," Castiel continued talking. "Is that... acceptable?" 

"Yes," you replied, without hesitation. "But know that any arousal... I just don't... feel it. I never have. If you don't---"

Dean tried to ask a question next. He cleared his throat and then stumbled over his words. "Is... can I... I don't mean this in a crappy way, but... do you ever get, y'know, turned on?" 

"I, uh, well, I have a libido." 

He frowned. "But how... I mean, what---"

"Sex drive and sexual attraction are two different things," you interrupted. "I treat mine like any other physical imperative. I get hungry, I eat. I get tired, I sleep. I feel _tense_... and I handle it." 

"I... alright. Gonna spend a little time picturing that, can't lie to you, princess." 

You snorted. 

"Are you sex-repulsed?" Sam asked. "I looked it all up. I know it's a thing," he added when you did nothing but blink at him. When you told him you were pretty sure you weren't, he nodded and asked another question. "If things heat up unexpectedly, do you want us to leave? Or will you leave? Or---"

"I'm not sure I want to stick around for the whole show... so, let's just play it by ear," you cut in, not sure how you felt about witnessing more than a few arduous kisses. "I promise I'll do my best to speak up if anything changes or if I'm uncomfortable, if you guys do the same?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriel agreed after pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud sucking sound. "Now. The thing you're gearing up to hunt is probably a---"

"Seriously?!" Dean snapped. "You know what it is, don't ya?"

You snorted. Castiel smiled at you. While Dean and Gabriel bickered, with Sam playing referee, the quiet angel gently pulled you closer, and then into his lap. 

"This is acceptable contact?" he asked. 

"Yes," you murmured as you shifted into a more comfortable position, sitting sideways across his thighs. "This is good." 

"I am glad." 

And you were, too. No one knew why the demons had taken you from your quiet life and forcibly pushed you into a life of danger, but in that moment you were glad for the change. You found a place where you were accepted and while you still expected that to change you wanted to take advantage of the sanctuary these people were offering you for as long as you could. 

You baked sweets with Gabriel and watched television with Castiel. You helped Sam with the research and you did your best to learn everything Dean wanted to spend time teaching you. In those moments there were kisses and hand-holding, and in the evenings there were safe, soothing places against (or between) bodies. Time passed and you felt more at home and more like yourself than you ever had before. 

Even little hiccups---like seeing Sam walking out of the bathroom with a towel slung around his waist, Gabriel obscenely dancing and singing around the library stacks, Castiel pouting over a sandwich he wished he knew how to savour in its entirety, or Dean bumping into you with engine grease on his face and traces of sweat on his skin, and feeling foreign flutters down low in your belly---didn't upset you. You chalked them up to emotional attraction (though you suspected they were more than that), and because you didn't know what to do with them (though you'd promised you'd tell the others if anything changed) you tucked those reactions as deep as you could in your mind. Bringing them up when you weren't sure what they meant, for your identity or your relationships, would only confuse things for everyone. 

They were attracted to you, romantically. Maybe they didn't always separate romantic and sexual attraction as your wiring had, but you didn't think they'd want you that way when they already had partners who reciprocated the more physical attractions. 

Things were good. Everyone seemed happy. 

Until a freaking witch ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean suspected their case was witch-related, and after a call with Sam (who was with Gabriel and taking care of a vampire nest one state away), he asked you to join him and Castiel on the hunt. 

"The bunker's creepy when you're the only one it it," he'd said after telling you to pack a bag. 

You agreed that you didn't want to spend time in the Batcave by yourself, but you weren't sure you were ready for a hunt with real consequences should you fail in your endeavors. Castiel assured you with a curt nod, while Dean reminded you that you had good aim with a gun and added that he wouldn't put you on the front line unless the front line came after them. You would be there for research and that was something you were confident you could handle. 

An extravagant antique necklace was stolen from an art gallery. That wouldn't normally earn the Winchesters' attention, but the death of the guards---by overheating, stroking out, and bleeding through the eyes, ears, and nose---had been enough to warrant a look. Further investigation revealed other deaths in a similar manner, in places where witchcraft use had been concerned. Castiel thought perhaps someone named Rowena was involved, back to her old tricks, but Dean wasn't sold on that idea yet. 

You researched and hacked, using the skills both Sam and Dean had taught you. After finding security camera footage, in which a petite and graceful redhead was captured striding through the gallery, Dean loaded up on weapons and Castiel warded the motel room before they left in search of their dubious ally. 

The knock at the door had you reaching for your handgun. Dean would have the key; Castiel would fly inside the room if he weren't with Dean. Motel personnel would identify themselves if there were a problem. You pocketed your phone, making sure it was set to silent, and you held your gun steady the way Dean taught you to do. 

When the door blew open, and a tall brunette stepped inside, you backed up towards the bathroom. 

"This is hardly polite," she said, her voice not accented the way you'd expected after being told about Rowena. "I've come in peace." 

"I doubt that," you whispered. 

She smirked. "Come on, catalyst. The false evidence trail I planted will only keep the hunters occupied for so long. We've got things to do, bonds to form." 

She held up the stolen necklace. The blue gemstone was glowing faintly. Something about it made you feel calm and warm---which, after processing that reaction, instantly put you on edge. 

"What are you talking about?" you asked. 

"Didn't you wonder why those demons wanted you?" the witch asked. She took a step towards you. You tightened your grip on your gun, silently willing your arms to stay strong; when she took one more step, you moved to put the small table in the room between you. "Oh... you really don't know. Well, let me tell you. Some people in this world have special gifts. Some are strong vessels, some have magical powers or psychic abilities... and some, like you, have an ability to tie beings together in a moment of physical joining to strengthen their powers." 

Hearing the reason behind your demonic capture should have put you at ease. It had the opposite effect. You suddenly realised why Gabriel found you tied to a table, with demons cutting away your clothing instead of just stabbing you (though, at the time you preferred their decision). They'd known about your ability (whatever it really was) and they'd wanted to take advantage of it.

The witch smiled and slipped closer. You tried to move away, but a few whispered words of Latin had you immobilised. As a last resort, you mentally shrieked for Castiel and Gabriel, hoping one of them would hear your prayer, but your thoughts were quickly reduced to babbling apologies as the witch clasped the antique chain around your throat. The gem settled against your chest and the glow increased as a strange darkness overtook you. 

You didn't know for how long you were unconscious, but you woke up at the sound of Dean's shouting. He was reporting your condition---pulse rapid, temperature up but not feverish, sleeping fitfully even after Castiel's attempt at ridding you of whatever the spell was---and the condition of the witch---dead---to Sam, and then insisting that Sam and Gabriel haul ass and meet them at home. 

While lying down, you realised you were in the backseat of Dean's car, your head pillowed on Dean's jacket with Castiel's coat draped over you. You didn't feel injured, but you did feel warm. Wriggling into an upright position made you groan; your body tingled all over, and it felt entirely too good (and awful) at the same time. 

"Tell Sam I'm awake," you muttered. 

"Oh, thank god," Dean muttered back. "Sam, she's sitting up. We're about an hour out." 

The rest of the drive was spent asking questions and answering those asked to you. You learned that Dean and Cas returned to the motel just as the witch was loading you into her vehicle, that Dean shot her, and that you'd been unresponsive since they found you. You told them that you were going to shoot her but she said a spell; you'd been about to tell them about her calling you a catalyst, but Castiel interrupted you. 

"Why are you touching me?" 

You blinked. Your hand, without conscious thought, had made its way to the nape of Castiel's neck. Your fingers were threaded through his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. It felt good. You weren't usually so forward with the angel, letting him come to you first, but as you gauged your reaction to seeking contact, you decided you liked it. 

But, if it was a problem for Castiel... 

"Should I stop?" you asked. 

"No, it feels nice," he admitted. "But you don't often instigate physical contact with me, unless we're relaxing at home." 

"Danger, Cas," Dean said. "Sometimes, after, you just need to feel close to someone you care about, y'know?" 

Castiel seemed to accept Dean's explanation, but he didn't say much else. When you leaned over the back of the front seat, you saw his eyes were closed; occasionally, he'd nibble or lick at his lower lip. After a few more minutes of your ministrations, he let out a quiet groan; after turning his head and glancing at both of you, Dean chuckled. 

"You're hitting one of his secret sensitive spots, princess," Dean told you. 

"Jealous?" you teased. 

"Maybe a little," he said, shrugging. "Mostly, I'm enjoying the show." 

"Where are your sensitive spots?" you asked. 

Dean chuckled again. "Any time you wanna find 'em, you just let me---" 

The word 'know' got lost in a sharp intake of breath as you slid your hand under the collar of his t-shirt. Scratching over his collarbone, you felt the heat of his skin and it made you feel warmer inside. 

"Princess, why don't you sit back and---" 

"It feels good to touch you," you interrupted. "It feels better than it usually does. It feels... really good." 

"Dean, I think this is part of the spell," Castiel said, his voice a little rougher than usual. 

"You might be onto something there, Cas," Dean said moments after you pressed your face into the back of Dean's head, dragging your lips down, over his hairline and along his neck. You nibbled on his skin and he groaned. "Our ace of hearts is getting frisky---or at least more touchy-feely." 

"I suggest you drive faster," Castiel added. "There may be negative repercussions if she is allowed to achieve the spell's goals."

You heard yourself complaining, insisting that you were fine, telling them it's only the joy of not being dead like Dean originally believed. You touched them the way you were recently tempted to touch them, and you savoured the way they reacted; hearing their quiet grunts and reactions made your pulse quicken and your insides tighten. 

The whole thing should have made you nervous. The warmth flooding your body overrode any reservations you might have had about drawing attention to the attraction you weren't yet accustomed to expressing or feeling. 

When Dean pulled into the Batcave's garage, you hummed happily---even eagerly. Part of your mind was already thinking about where you could drag them to satisfy this new need inside you. Another part of your mind was wondering if Sam and Gabriel had returned, and if touching them would feel as good. 

You climbed out of the backseat before Dean or Castiel could. Confident that they would follow you, you made your way to the door and the hallway beyond that. 

The feeling of restraints pulling your wrists behind your back registered before you realised you'd heard a snapping sound. Turning your head revealed Gabriel and Sam, waiting in another doorway. 

"Hey, cupcake," Gabriel said, smiling though the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. "How's tricks?" 

"I used to use stoplights for safe words," you told him. 

Gabriel's eyes widened and a real grin took up residence in his face. "Oh, you have been holding out on us and we are so gonna explore that later," he promised. "Let's just figure out what that witchy bitch did to you first, alright?" 

You shrugged. "I feel fine." 

Sam took a step closer. "Let's go to your room," he suggested. "On the way, maybe you could tell us what you remember?" 

"It got warm... really warm," you said, walking behind Sam and in front of Gabriel. You could hear Dean and Castiel somewhere behind you. "She said she was there for the same reason the demons took me." 

Sam stopped but Gabriel nudged him to correct his trajectory. You took advantage of his closeness and leaned into his arm; Gabriel hummed softly but nudged you, too. 

"No funny business, cupcake," he said. 

"I thought you wanted funny business," you muttered. A thought you'd been wondering lately crossed your mind and before you could rein it in, you were sharing it. "Unless it's just that you guys don't want funny business with me." 

"Don't be stupid, princess," Dean said from somewhere behind you. 

"What Dean-o said." 

"We care about you," Sam reminded you. "And if you'd come to us before, saying you were interested or curious or attracted in that way... I think I can speak for all four of us when I say anyone here would be game in helping you figure that out. But, this? It's like taking advantage of you." 

"What Samoose said," Gabriel commented quietly. 

"Sam is correct in his assumption, where I am concerned," Castiel added. 

Feeling suddenly frustrated, you grunted. A moment later, Sam stopped in front of your door and opened it. You walked into your room, rolling your shoulders and testing your bonds. They jingled as you walked so you knew they were made of metal; you suspected they were from the Batcave's dungeon since the chain was too long for standard-issue restraints, but without seeing them you couldn't confirm it. You turned and faced them and felt your stomach lurch uncomfortably at the sight of their serious faces. 

"Please stop looking at me like that," you whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? Just uncuff me and we can talk about it." 

Gabriel shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, cupcake," he murmured. After taking a few steps towards you, he gestured to your bed. You hadn't slept in it in weeks; it wasn't as comfortable as Dean's bed or Gabriel's nest of pillows and unbelievably soft blankets. But, you still sat down at Gabriel's direction. He sat next to you. "May I touch you with my grace?" 

"Sounds dirty." 

Gabriel snorted. "Not this time," he promised. 

When you nodded, Gabriel put his hand to your forehead. His touch increased the warmth in your body. Pushing up into his palm, you closed your eyes. A whine escaped you, but you had no idea why you were making the sound. 

"Why is her necklace glowing?" Sam asked. 

"It is not her necklace," Castiel replied. "It is the piece stolen from the gallery." 

"The witch put it on her," Dean added. "I didn't want to take it off in case..." 

"That was smart," Gabriel said. "The demons didn't have it... what they were planning might not have worked." 

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"You can check your records, but it looks like some sort of catalyst crystal," Gabriel mumbled as he leaned in to study the gemstone hanging against your chest. He hummed and then he muttered something in a language you didn't understand. "Baby bro? Can I see your memories of the raid when we saved our girl?" 

The use of the words 'our girl' made your heart skip a beat. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Gabriel's head. He reached up and rubbed the back of your neck, comforting and arousing you at the same time. 

"Do you suspect you missed something?" Castiel asked. 

"I was only looking for dangerous sigils and spell ingredients," Gabriel said. 

"Gabe... what are you---" 

"If you want to help, go to the index and look up soul-binding catalysts," Gabriel said, cutting off Sam's question. 

"That's what she called me," you murmured, only a little distracted by the way Gabriel's hair fell over his ear as you tried to snuggle in closer to him. "A catalyst. Freaking witchy-witch. Am I supposed to be insulted or flattered?" 

"Shit," Gabriel muttered. 

"I thought there were no more," Castiel commented, his voice quiet. "When polyamorous relations were marginalised along with paganism... the gene became so rare I thought it was eradicated." 

"Our cupcake is special," Gabriel murmured. He surprised you by smoothing his hand over your forehead and into your hair. "Now it's all making sense... it wasn't luck I found her. I thought she prayed to me." 

Dean frowned. "Gabriel, then what made you cart us all the way to---" 

"Sounds far-fetched, I know, but I'm betting it was Dad, meddling from afar," Gabriel said, glancing from you to the others. "Who else would've known? Who else could've tricked me?It felt different, sure, but after getting to know her... it just seemed like... it was her special soul." 

"Chuck sent her to us?" Sam asked. 

"Who's Chuck?" you asked. 

"Dad," Gabriel replied. 

You blinked. Surprise gave you clarity, separating you from the symptoms you'd been feeling for hours. "God? God is named Chuck? Wait. God sent you to rescue me? Why? I mean... I'm not anything special or mag---" 

Gabriel pulled his hand away from the back of your neck. You immediately missed his touch. 

"You are so special, you have no idea," Gabriel whispered. He leaned in and kissed your cheek before nuzzling your temple. You leaned into him. "I wish you were in your right mind," he said, his voice rougher than usual as it tickled your ear. "I wish you could give consent." 

"I'm giving consent," you whispered. "Whatever you want or need---" 

A mournful sound escaped Gabriel and was echoed by Castiel. You turned your head and peppered the side of Gabriel's face with little kisses, hoping to tempt and comfort him with the gesture. 

"Gabriel..." Sam said. "What's going on?" 

Gabriel sighed. He turned to look at you, a small smile on your lips. "We'll do our best to fix this, cupcake," he told you. "I promise." 

With a snap of his fingers, you were lying on the bed, arms and legs bound so you could barely wriggle an inch in either direction. With another snap, you were alone and the door was closed. 

You groaned and called out for all of them by name. What were they thinking? You needed them! You wanted them! You felt tense, coiled like a spring, and the warmth that had been ebbing and flowing all evening seemed to surge as the desperation of your current situation settled in your mind. 

For what seemed like hours, you (barely) tossed and turned as you struggled against the ropes. You shouted until your throat was hoarse. No one returned to you, to check on you, and your loneliness made you doubt their affections for you. 

Dean came in once after you started to cry, not saying much. That didn't help your doubts. 

"Deeeean, please untie me," you whined. "It's so warm and I need touch... I need you." 

He sighed. He came to the bed, holding up a bottle of water. "C'mon, princess," he said, his voice more quietly than you'd ever heard before. "If you're going to beat this, we gotta keep you hydrated." 

It took some finagling, but eventually he had your head propped up on some pillows and the open bottle at your lips. You sipped slowly and Dean was careful not to tip the bottle too much. It tasted sweet and sour and nothing like water. Before you could spit it out, Dean reacted. He put his hand over your nose and mouth and didn't remove them until he felt you swallow. 

"That... is not water," you mumbled. 

"Some ingredients Gabe thinks'll counteract the spell," Dean explained. 

"You don't want me," you whispered. 

"I want you to be you," he said. "This ain't you, princess." 

With a touch that was so gentle you barely felt it, Dean brushed his fingers under your eyes. 

"I'm gonna sit here and see if anything changes, okay?" 

You nodded. 

"Sam and Cas are hitting the books. Gabe is trying to reach Chuck and one of his pagan contacts... we're on the case," he said. He patted your knee. "I don't get all that this means, but it's huge, and the angels want to make sure you aren't taken advantage of. Consent is important to angels... sure, some of 'em are dicks, but Gabe and Cas are usually serious about making sure a person isn't duped. Into anything. Like this." 

You nodded again. You weren't sure what any of it meant, to your specific situation, but you knew that Dean's words were important. 

Watching Dean's hands as he fussed, his attention alternating between adjusting your bonds and your clothing and fidgeting with the water bottle, made your pulse quicken. You'd watched those hands as they put together weapons and repaired his car. Those hands had held you close; they'd picked you up when you'd fallen. At first, you appreciated their surety, but you remembered when you first wondered how they'd feel working on you. Thinking of those thoughts had you squirming again, your control and inhibitions lost to whatever was still affecting you. 

"Dean..." 

He frowned. "This isn't you," he mumbled. "I hate that the witch's spell is making you act against your nature, princess. I really hate it." 

"What if I didn't tell you? What if... what if I do want you?" 

"Tell me again when you're sober," he said, his voice taking on a rougher tone you'd never heard before. 

A wave of heat unlike any you'd ever felt before rolled through you, starting at your toes and not ending until you were vibrating with cravings and straining against your restraints. You whined and rocked and wriggled, sucking in quick breaths when you could; Dean's voice sounded tense and you knew he was shouting but you could barely hear him over the pulse whooshing in your ears. 

When it faded, you saw Gabriel, Sam, and Castiel had returned to your room. Gabriel's face was twisted in an expression of agony; Castiel was frowning more than he usually did. Sam looked frantic, glancing from you to everyone else in the room. 

"It's getting worse," Dean said. "She just had a fit or something." 

Sam cursed. Gabriel nodded. You watched him put his hand on Sam's arm, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Sam nodded and disappeared. 

"Dean-o, take Cas and do what you need to do to prepare for Plan F," Gabriel said in a quiet voice you could barely hear over the sounds you were making. "I need to talk to our girl." 

After a squeeze to your leg, Dean left the room and Castiel followed him. Gabriel sighed, looking everywhere in the room but at you, before rubbing his hands over his face and sitting down next to you. 

"How are you holding up?" he asked. 

"So hot. It's... tingling and boiling and---" you broke off as another sensory wave crashed through you. "It's getting stronger. It's more. I don't know how to fight it. I don't know if I want to fight it." 

Gabriel's smile was thin. "It's the spell she put on the gem," he explained. "It's making you feel things you wouldn't normally feel. She probably used it so you wouldn't have any reservations about hooking up with her and those she picked, but it's making you feel things you wouldn't normally feel." 

"The demons---"

"Would've been fine trying to force you to bond with them," Gabriel interrupted. "The witch wanted you willing. She didn't count on Cas being an angel, being able to fly to you when you prayed for us." 

"Will it kill me?" 

"Not if we... satisfy the spell." 

You nodded. "How does that work?" 

"First, let me tell you a bit about you, alright?" Gabriel suggested. When you nodded, he looked down at his hands. "People weren't always monogamous. People still aren't... it's just how some people are wired. Like how you're ace. Like how Cas is practically Deansexual. Like how we're poly. We like what we like. 

"Dad was a bit of a romantic in the early days. Call it his hippy phase. There were soulmates and soul bonds and if people who were poly were lucky enough, there was one person in their group who was genetically predisposed to bind their souls together. Or a soul-like essence, I'm betting, like grace, even though I've never heard of those sorts of bonds." 

You nodded. It made sense. You'd been reading about the Men of Letters research on souls; there hadn't been many documented cases of soulmates, but there'd been enough speculation in their notes to indicate that the type of bond existed. 

Gabriel pushed his hair off of his face with both hands. Looking towards the ceiling, he resumed talking. "You've got the gene, cupcake," he said. "Dad... I'm betting he knew. I don't know how the demons figured it out, or the witch, but maybe there's a spell. I just don't know." 

"Oh." 

He looked down at you. "Normally, if it was something you'd want... I'd have found a way to do this without sex magic. Blood magic, maybe, or something more spiritual," he said. "But, the witch... she saw joining with you physically as the only way, and wanted you to want it that way, too. The only way to break the spell on that charm is to satisfy it."

"But... sex would bind you to me, too," you whispered. "We'd be stuck together." 

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. 

"Gabe, I can't do that to you---to any of you." 

Gabriel's smile didn't match the sadness in his eyes. "Cupcake, we'd do anything to help you... to make this stop," he said. "We're pretty much head over heels in love with you, just the way you are, and even though this is killing us... we'll do what we can to make you feel better." 

"Even if---" 

"No matter what," Gabriel said. "So. If you want it to just be one of us... or two of us... just say the word. We'll work it out." 

His words didn't make sense at first. Why would he tell you that? He was with Sam; Dean and Castiel were together. If any one of them bonded with you, or any two, wouldn't that have repercussions for their other relationships? Even through the warm fog in your mind, you could piece that much together. 

"What does being bound mean?" you asked. 

"Hard to say. If you bond with an angel, the grace will tie to your soul. There could be some side effects. Soul-binding usually means a sort of telepathy or sixth sense about the others' thoughts and feelings," Gabriel said. "Grace... might mean there could be more. Maybe healing or longer lives or... who knows." 

"Would there be a fidelity clause?" 

"Nah, but the bond is pretty binding. Why would you want someone else when you can be with someone you're connected to on all the levels, ya know?" 

You frowned. "Why would you think I'd choose one or two of you? I... I couldn't exclude---"

"Cupcake... think about what you're saying." 

"At least that way, I wouldn't be completely ruining it for you," you mumbled. You sighed and rolled your shoulders as best as you could. "Gabriel? What has to happen?" 

"A shared moment of intensity, from what I understand of the research. Something to connect with the soul," Gabriel replied. 

The word 'intensity' made you wriggle. Guilt and sadness and discomfort were losing the battle to gooey warmth and the promise of satisfaction at someone else's hands. 

"One of us will be with you, physically. The rest of us will be around you. Contact is important," Gabriel added. "The rest... well, if we stay focused on the goal, it should happen naturally. 

"Are Sam and Dean... they..." 

"Already decided they're fine with it as long as they never cross swords, so to speak, or look at each other too closely," he said when you failed to complete your question. "A one time deal, to help you." 

"I am so sorry," you whispered. 

With a quiet and mournful groan, Gabriel's head fell forward. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. "This is not your fault." 

"I... is it wrong to say I want it to be you? With me, I mean." 

Gabriel turned to look at you. "You're sure?" 

You nodded. "With Sam on one side and Dean and Cas on the other," you replied. "I trust you. I've had sex before, so I don't expect it to be... all hearts and shooting stars. But, I trust you and want it to be you." 

He leaned close to you and kissed your forehead. "Thank you for saying that," he whispered. "I hope you can still trust me when this is over." 

You wanted to ask what he meant, but you were swept away again into the heat as pulses and shivers travelled the length of your body. You were grounded only by the restraints and by the press of Gabriel's brow to yours. Whimpering with you, Gabriel looked to be in pain as you were dowsed in the spell's pleasure. 

"I need to go wash up," he said. "And check on the others. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

When you nodded, he eased himself away from you and off of the bed. He spared you one more glance and another sad smile, before slipping out the door and out of sight. 

You groaned and closed your eyes. The whole situation was a mess and would require some serious thought but you told yourself to leave it for later, when your judgement wasn't so clouded, and then you stopped actively fighting against the spell's power.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update this story. I haven't been doing so well, headspace-wise, and it's just... well, writing isn't on my list of priorities, even if I want it to be. 
> 
> It might be a while before the next update after this one, but I haven't abandoned this story. Please be patient with me <3 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also? This is the sex chapter. I'm sorry. But the spell... sort of took me down that road. It isn't an ace erasing thing, it's... a grey, sliding scale thing under the influence of a spell.)

Straining and trying to thrash your way off the bed while the men in your life prepared for the ritual left you a sweaty, panting mess. With every minute that passed, the spell still unfulfilled, you felt your sanity slip a little bit more from your grasp. 

Before, you could follow what they were saying and you could (struggle to) ask questions and respond to theirs. By the time they returned, all standing around you looking uncomfortable, you believed you were passed the point of being able to think with any clarity. 

Castiel took a bottle of water from your mini-fridge (something Sam and Dean carried in for you after your leftovers had 'mysteriously' vanished for a fifth time) and brought it over to you. He sat down as he twisted off the cap; you arched as best as you could, trying to rub against him, but all the contact you managed to make was his fingertips on your chin and the plastic rim against your lips. 

"It's just water this time," he said quietly. "You've been perspiring." 

You spluttered against the small stream of water he poured into your mouth, but eventually you swallowed it down. It was a cool burst against the flames licking at your nerves. When he'd fed you almost half the bottle, he put it on your nightstand before wiping your lips with his fingers. You responded by sucking at his skin when his brushing touches slowed. 

"Easy, kitten," Gabriel said. "We're doing this, but not until we're all as on the same page as we can be." 

You groaned when Castiel pulled away and folded his hands in his lap. 

"Hurry, pleeeease," you whined. 

"Cupcake, try to listen to me," Gabriel said as he stepped towards you. He waited for you to blink a few times and give your head a little shake before continuing to talk. "We'll use stoplights, alright? If anything happens you're really not liking, shout a yellow or red. We'll figure it out from there. You got it?" 

You nodded. 

He squatted down by the head of the bed. As he brushed his fingers over your sweat-dampened hair, he continued talking. "Do you want to stay partially dressed? Do you want us to stay covered, too?" he asked. "We'll do whatever you need to be as comfortable as you can be."

"Naked's better," you whispered. "I can feeeeel the spell. Wants skin on skin. Wants it now." 

"You're still alright with all of us being here?" 

You gave him another nod. "Can't exclude any of you. Want you to be all soul-and-grace-y together. Something good should come outta this," you whispered as you tried to get closer to him. 

Gabriel's hand cupped your cheek. You thought he was going to say something, but he shook his head and stretched up to kiss your forehead. 

"If I untie you, will you be good and let us set the pace?" he asked. "Or are you too far gone to keep your hands to yourself?" 

Sam spoke next, but it was to Gabriel and the words reached your ears in a muffled hum. Gabriel nodded and stood up; Sam untied your wrists, while Dean untied your ankles. Gabriel took your hands and helped you into a sitting position. You threaded your fingers together with his, squeezing and exploring the skin offered to you; he closed his eyes and you looked down at your hands. 

"C'm'ere, babe," Sam murmured as he slipped behind you. "Lean on me and we can watch Gabe help Dean and Cas get ready." 

You fell back into the cradle of his body, wriggling and enjoying the friction between you. 

"I'm sorry this is weird," you whispered. 

Sam kissed the side of your neck. It was something he used to do when you were sleeping in his arms, or watching a movie with him; normally it felt sweet and comforting but in that moment it sent a fresh wave of shivers traveling down your body. 

"It's fine. Close quarters, motel rooms... one shared girl on a messy drunk night," he said, his voice quiet. 

"Really?" 

"She wanted us both and we were just drunk enough and she was definitely hot enough," Sam admitted. He chuckled and the vibrations made you moan. A moment later, you felt his hands in your shoulders. "And we'd do anything to get you better. Just... try to relax and watch the pre-show." 

You nodded. 

Gabriel was holding a small gold bowl filled with a shimmering liquid. When Dean was mostly undressed, Castiel dipped his fingers into the liquid and drew an ornate symbol on Dean's chest. It glowed briefly before sinking into the skin and leaving a faint purple mark. Dean did the same to Castiel before Gabriel handed the bowl to Castiel and Dean came to relieve Sam. 

Sam didn't leave your side right away. He took the time to turn your head towards his, looking into your eyes for a moment before he leaned in and kissed you. You felt sparks along your limbs and saw lights in your mind's eye; you hummed against him and nipped at his lips when he started easing the kiss into a gentler embrace. 

"It's going to be okay," he whispered as he hugged you. "We'll get you through this." 

You hummed again, the kiss having affected you more than his kisses usually did, and tucked your face into Sam's neck. A lick made him shudder; a nibble made him inhale quickly. You didn't want to be separated. You tried to turn around completely, but before you could put that plan into action you were being picked up and wrapped in another strong set of arms. 

"Alright, princess," Dean said, his voice low and rough and calming. "We gotta get you ready for Gabriel. You okay with that?" 

"Please," you said, nodding so hard you felt dizzy. 

"Cas." 

Castiel appeared at your side. You lost track of Sam, but heard quiet murmurings in his and in Gabriel's voices. Before you could attempt focusing on their words, Dean set you down on the bed and kneeled in front of you. Castiel climbed onto the bed behind you. Together they unfastened your clothing's buttons and zippers and by the time you were sitting between them in your underwear and tank top, Sam and Gabriel were undressed to their sweat pants, marked, and joining you. 

Watching Sam come up behind Gabriel, his hands on the archangel's barely covered hips, was an enticing sight. They were handsome, you'd recognised that almost immediately after meeting them (once the shock of the demonic attack faded), but seeing them together, like that... had been affecting you lately. Under the spell's effect, the sight pulled a moan from your throat. 

Sam smiled a little as he ducked his head into the back of Gabriel's neck; he kissed down Gabriel's shoulder and tightened his hold on Gabriel's hips. Gabriel sighed and tipped his head back into Sam's body. 

"Dean, come here," Castiel said before he brushed his lips over your shoulder. 

"One minute," Dean replied. He winked at you. "There's something I wanna do first." 

You'd kissed Dean (and the others) before. Never with the end goal of more, physically, though, so you shivered as Dean's gaze flicked down to your mouth. There was something about the way Dean looked at you, something in the slackness of his mouth... it pulled at all your wants (both natural and magical). You were leaning forward before Dean could close the gap between you; he caught your face in his hands and dove in for a kiss that short-circuited your brain. 

"Dean, Dean..." you mumbled as he left your lips and kissed along your jaw. "Guys, please don't make me wait any longer. It's been forever and I'm so hot and burny and wanting and---" 

"We will not rush this," Castiel interrupted you. His fingers had been wrapped around your wrists but as kisses with Dean continued he dragged them up your arms and down your sides. "We will take care of you if you let us." 

You nodded. The spell was so close to being satisfied, you could almost taste it---as if it were a few drops of honey slipping over your tongue with the promise of so much more on the way. 

As soon as you untangled yourself from your camisole, with Castiel's help, you leaned back against his warm body with a little sigh. In response, he smoothed his hands over your arms. You purred a small sound of arousal, resting your head on his shoulder, and he responded in a similar way. 

"I'm going to draw the bonding sigil on you now," Gabriel said. 

"Okay," you whispered. 

"It might burn," Sam added. "So try to stay still." 

"Princess isn't gonna move," Dean murmured. "She wants this. Doesn't she?" 

"So much," you whined. 

"Good girl," Dean said, squeezing your thighs when your hips bucked in response to his words of praise. "Just relax and let Gabe paint his masterpiece." 

At the first touch of Gabriel's slick fingers to your chest, you moaned. Sparks danced under his touch; the spell pushed you towards the touch but you wanted to be good, like Dean said you were, to let Gabriel finish, and you held onto that as you struggled to remain still. When you looked down at Gabriel, his face was locked in an expression of concentration; when he looked up at you, that focus melted away into a little smile. 

"Almost done, cupcake," he said. 

Sam was busy laying out small objects; you couldn't see them, but you could see his actions. He pulled them from a bag he'd brought into the room, putting them behind Dean on the bedside table or behind Castiel on the bed. Then he went to your closet and pulled out some towels and cloths. Those items were placed on top of your fridge, close to the sink that was in the corner of your room. 

When Gabriel set the bowl down, Sam turned off the overhead lights. The room never went completely dark. A warm glow filled the room at Gabriel's immediate snap; candles were suddenly on all the surfaces they weren't using. It was probably the spell, but it felt like the candlelight was touching you, soothing you, and you hummed appreciatively as you looked at Gabriel. 

"Please, Gabriel," you whispered. "Hurry." 

His smile faltered, but after a brief flicker it returned. He nodded and stood up. Reaching out with one long arm, Sam pulled him close; any comfort from the candlelight was lost as you watched them together. Need's burn through you was growing even stronger and it pulled a few low sounds from your throat. 

"Her fever's increasing, Gabriel," Castiel said, his voice rumbling against your skin. "We need to do this sooner, rather than later." 

Gabriel exhaled, a long and low breath. Sam whispered in his ear and whatever he said seemed to help Gabriel. After an exchanged look with Gabriel, Castiel pulled you back into the middle of the bed; Dean followed you both at Castiel's quiet suggestion. Sam left Gabriel's side and moved to yours, kneeling next to and hovering over your body. 

"Saaaam," you whispered. "I'm sor---"

He smiled. "It's all good," he interrupted. "We're going to fix this." 

He leaned down and pressed a kissed to your forehead. The type of kiss that usually comforted you had the opposite effect; Sam seemed aware of that and continued kissing down your face until he was brushing his lips against yours. He said your name between some of these kisses. His hands---his large, capable, beautiful hands---cupped your head and held you still for his attentions. 

You stopped trying to resist. You melted into him, your hands coming up to cover his, and you whispered your own oaths between those kisses. You were mostly unmoving until you felt more hands on your body---one pair tugging away your bra, the other rubbing over your belly---and then you became an arching, wriggling mess. 

Dean was pushed down, to lie next to you; he took your hand in his and squeezed. Castiel was above him, his focus turning from you to his lover, and he took something from the bedside table before kissing Dean. Whatever he was doing with his hands made Dean cry out and weave your fingers together. 

A snap sounded and you felt skin pressed against yours. Sam's body was always so warm; it reminded you of summer nights curled together, reading or talking, and your heart ached at the feeling of more of his skin than ever before touching you. If he sensed what you were remembering, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he slid his hand down to your throat and drummed his fingers against your fluttering pulse. 

Your world narrowed to the sensation of hands and mouths, to the sounds of sighs and moans of names, to everything the men in your heart were sharing with you and with each other. A hand brushed over your breast and was chased by a mouth; you rocked your hips and felt the answer to your arousal pressed into your thigh. You cried out and were answered by two hoarse cries. It continued on and on until you could only think and feel their names---Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, please, please, please---and you didn't know what of this desire was what you'd felt before and after the spell. 

The spell was fizzling under your skin, through your body. It was so close to being satisfied but so far, too, as long as Gabriel stayed on the periphery. Every time you tried to reach for him, he slipped a little further away. After what seemed like forever, trying to pull him closer only to come away empty-handed, you cried out for him. 

"Please, Gabriel," you said, aware that there were tears in your eyes but unable to coordinate your hands to wipe them away. "It's so warm... it's too much, feeling this spell---" 

He whispered your name and reached forward, over Sam, and brushed his fingers over your cheek. 

"You said you would," you said, pushing through the fog to put your words together. "Please... I want the bond. With you guys. I want to give you that connection. Let some good come this." 

It took a few kisses and whispered words with Sam before Gabriel nodded. He leaned down over you, kissing your mouth and neck as he got used to being close to you in this new way. In response, you pulled your hand from Dean's grip and threaded it through Gabriel's hair. Your lips knew Gabriel's because they tasted like sugar and sweetness, because they felt slightly sticky; you appreciated the familiarity between those times and this new experience as the sense memory was grounding, was something you knew hadn't changed when everything else was changing. 

Gabriel kissed down your neck. He nipped at your collarbone. He found the place on your neck that always made you giggle when it was touched; he huffed when you laughed out his name and did it again. 

At your breasts, he nuzzled and licked and sucked; the heat of the spell surged through you a couple degrees hotter. You flailed your arms; Sam caught one, Castiel caught the other, and Dean leaned in by your ear. 

"Look at him," Dean whispered. "Watch his mouth as he sucks on your nipple. I bet it's sweeter than one of those tootsie pops he loves so much. How many licks before he bites, you think?" 

Dean was a talker. He started by describing what Gabriel was doing to you and he embellished on the experience by adding what Castiel was doing to him when it became particularly intense, and then Sam took over where Gabriel had left off on your neck and you were lost. You rubbed against Gabriel and moaned everyone's names in a long, low sound and tried to reciprocate as much as you could. 

"Easy, cupcake," Gabriel murmured into your belly. 

His fingers hooked into your underwear, pulling them down your legs after seeing your nod; both Gabriel and Castiel took in deep, unnecessary breaths once you were completely exposed. Castiel gave a little whimper and whatever he did with his body made Dean shout his name. Sam snickered in your ear and you turned to smile at him before you kissed his smirk away. 

Gabriel swiped his fingers through your coarse curls and into the slick skin beneath them. You bucked your hips---the spell's power felt... victorious---and then you whined as Sam and Dean each pinned one of your legs down with one of theirs. You became a tangle of bodies that twitched every time Gabriel touched you, that moaned when Gabriel shared those fingers with Sam and then Castiel, who bent and kissed Dean as soon as he licked Gabriel's fingers clean. 

It felt messy and unfamiliar but you wanted more and you told Gabriel that much. He smirked at you---so different from the smile he usually gave you---and eased off the bed. He didn't make a show of pulling off his pants; he didn't snap them away, either. He simply pulled them down, kicked them away, and climbed back into the bed. Sam moved away long enough to hand him a condom; he took it and wriggled his way back between your thighs. 

"Okay, guys, like we discussed," Gabriel said quietly. "Focus on the bond, make sure you're touching our lovely little catalyst... and open your minds." He rubbed your leg. "And the bauble you're wearing should take care of your end, but if you can..." 

"Open my mind?" you asked. 

"Easy peasy, right?" he joked. "Just picture... your mind and soul are a house. And you're opening doors to the four of us. You can do this." 

You nodded, even though you doubted Gabriel's belief in your mental capabilities. 

Gabriel groaned and dropped down over you. He pressed his forehead to your temple; a sigh teased your skin and carried your name to your ears. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you and I'm so sorry this is happening." 

"I'm not," you whispered back. 

"If I thought that was you talking, and not the spell..." he said before groaning again. "You've got me---me!---praying that you forgive us when this is all over." 

A hand threaded through Gabriel's hair and tugged. Allowing it to pull him up revealed that the hand belonged to Castiel. Gabriel didn't swat him away; instead, he remained almost limp, looking at the other angel placidly. 

"If you love her, brother, you will do what is necessary and save her," Castiel said, his voice firm. "She cannot remain under this spell's power for much longer."

"Even if she'll---"

"She will forgive you. She will forgive all of us." 

Gabriel closed his eyes and shivered. Then, his body language changed, became less pliant as he straightened; Castiel released him as he underwent the transformation. He didn't look entirely like Gabriel, like the archangel you'd known for almost a year, but he seemed more sure and less apologetic. All good things, you thought, if the bond was to be forged. 

"Gabriel..." you whispered. 

He nodded at you. "A house. Picture a house," he said. 

"Architecture doesn't turn me on," you shot back. 

Sam snorted. Dean chuckled a little. Castiel tilted his head. Gabriel smiled. 

"Mouthy," Gabriel commented. 

"Come down here and kiss my mouthy mouth," you said, wriggling a little despite the grip Sam and Dean still had on your legs. 

"Hold on," he said. 

He fumbled to the bedside table, grabbing something before turning his attention back to you. 

Sam rose up on his knees, straddling the leg he'd been pinning, as if he'd been ordered to do so. Gabriel stroked a hand down his spine, murmuring quietly to him, and then his hand disappeared from sight. Sam groaned. He pressed his head into your shoulder and rolled his whole body between the two of you. On your other side, Dean let loose a little grunt. 

"Geez, Cas---" 

"I want you nice and loose," Castiel said. "Extended preparation seems to be the best way to achieve that goal." 

You giggled as Dean cursed. You were being granted insight into their relationship, the parts you didn't see, and you were suddenly imagining so many different scenarios and finding all of them arousing and mind-altering. 

With Sam, Dean, and Castiel on board, Gabriel didn't hesitate for much longer. He kept one hand on Sam, but used the other to caress your leg before taking it away to position himself. You stared up into his face as he inched closer, but he didn't meet your gaze until he was sheathed in you, his hips against the inside of your thighs. 

At that moment of joining, of feeling him inside you, the spell flared to a whole new level of heat and want. You could feel Sam next to you, quivering as Gabriel teased him with his fingers; Dean was on your other side, groaning and mumbling under his breath, while Castiel decided he'd been prepared enough. 

And Gabriel... Gabriel was blank. 

Until he wasn't. 

You didn't know what changed, but with one thrust of his hips you felt him in your mind---all of his regrets and joys, his fears and love (so much love), and the tickle you associated with his grace when he healed your injuries but on a much larger scale. There was so much of him inside of you, all of a sudden, it was like he kicked a door down and strode into your metaphorical house shouting for you. 

Gasping for breath, arching your back, you tried to mentally reach for him. You heard his praise as you connected and the gem at your throat burned a little brighter (and a little warmer). 

And then, you reached for the others as you reached for Gabriel. They all came tumbling into your mind, filling your thoughts with new feelings, and they all blended together in pairs, then as one force around you. 

The physical was drowned in the mental, but it didn't disappear. You were kissed and touched; you kissed and touched in turn. Everyone was moving and making noise. All of that was in the background, a blurry watercolor image compared to what was happening in your mind. 

It was too much and not enough. The gem grew hot, nearing the point of burning, and had you been in your right mind you would have swatted it away. But you were drunk on magic and lust; a burn was the least of your immediate concerns. 

"On the count of three," Gabriel said, shaking you temporarily from your fog. 

You wanted to ask what he was talking about. However, just as you put the words together, Gabriel moved his free hand from your leg to just above where he was buried inside you and he pressed down on your nerves with the pads of his fingers. 

The world around you burned away. The necklace felt white-hot, your mind became full, and the air was full of curses, moans, and shouts. When that light started to dim, you felt your mind go with it and you welcomed the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke up, you were looking at Sam's sleeping face from a very short distance. Gabriel's head was pillowed on Sam's chest. The archangel wasn't moving. You wondered if he'd finally succumbed to sleep. 

The body behind you was warm... too warm to be Dean. 

Why was Castiel in bed with you, Sam, and--- 

As soon as you started to ask the question, the previous night's activities came rushing to the front of your mind. The spell, the soul-binding... the sex. 

You slowly eased out from between Sam and Castiel. Sitting up, you looked around the room. Your bed had been enlarged---probably at Gabriel's snap---and everyone's clothes were everywhere. Empty water bottles were on the dresser. The candles had all melted down to nothing but hardened globs of wax. The things you saw told you the night had happened the way you remembered it. 

Nothing would ever be the same. 

You ruined everything. 

Putting a hand up to your mouth, you couldn't stop yourself from thinking you'd taken advantage of them. You'd been drugged by a spell, yes, but you suckered them into participating in the cure. You coerced them into soul-bonding with each other, with you. 

You swore you weren't going to tell them when you attraction to them changed from solely emotional to the physical you'd been feeling more recently. When they'd insisted you tell them if anything changed, in any way, and you'd agreed, you hadn't pictured ever sliding around on the spectrum between sexual and asexual because it had never happened before. 

But over time, between talks and cuddles, highs and lows, it had happened. And to keep the balance between you and the people you loved... you tucked those feelings away. 

They didn't look at you like that. They didn't. You had intimacy, you had a little family. After going years without acceptance and love, not exploring the urges you'd recently started feeling was a small price to pay for what they'd already given you. 

A stupid spell forced you to change that. 

Determined not to break down and wake up the others in your bed, you took in a deep breath and looked at the others around you. Dean was pressed up to Castiel from behind. He was out cold, drooling a little; his face was free of the tension and burdens he carried every day. Castiel was awake, looking at you through his lashes. He didn't talk, he didn't reach for you. He watched and waited. And when you turned your head, you couldn't tell if Gabriel was awake or not as his head was turned the other way. It shouldn't have been comfortable, you thought, but he made it work somehow, draped over Sam's sleeping form. Sam's brow was furrowed, but his mouth was slack; his hands were resting on Gabriel's hips. Your traitorous mind reminded you of how those hips felt between your legs 

With a little grunt, you climbed out from under your blankets and crawled to the foot of the bed. You grabbed a discarded t-shirt and pulled it over your head; the scents of cotton candy and petrichor filled your nose during a deep breath. It was Gabriel's shirt and you took comfort in that. 

A shower and coffee were your next goals. You didn't want to leave the others, but when Sam and Dean were alert, the angels would rise, too, and then you'd see the looks on their faces when they realised how you'd taken advantage of them. 

You spared one more glance to the bed, met Gabriel's (not-so-surprisingly and) round, sad eyes, and then left the bedroom for the kitchen. 

Setting up the coffee machine to brew didn't take very long. You left it percolating because you knew the others (at least the human others) would want some, and made your way to the showers. The hot water, once you were under a steady stream of it in one of the private stalls, felt so good you let out a little moan. But the goodness was short-lived as you couldn't stop running over the previous night's events in your memory. 

Everything good that had happened was tainted. 

And the way Gabriel had looked at you... 

You groaned and leaned against the tiled wall. 

In an attempt to figure out how to move forward, you started to catalogue all that had happened. Your hips ached, you had stubble burn on your neck and shoulders, and a spot on your collarbone really stung when you touched it. Your head felt heavy; you didn't know if that was the guilt or something to do with the bond. 

The bond... didn't feel any different than no bond, as far as you could tell. You didn't know enough about the spell or soul bonds to know what to look for. 

Remembering Gabriel's words, about imagining a house, you tried to figure out in anything had changed inside your mind. You imagined a room with doors, but you didn't think you were doing it right because nothing changed inside of you when you imagined opening the doors. 

You thought about Gabriel, everything he'd done to help you, and then your thoughts turned from the bond to the guilt and fear. You shuddered. You remembered their reluctance, the way Gabriel needed Sam's encouragement to participate... and how you begged them to join and bond with you. 

The one consolation to the mess, you thought, was that Sam and Dean were soul-bound to the angels they loved. You'd given them that. Maybe they'd eventually forgive you for what you'd pushed them to do because of those bonds. 

If they couldn't forgive you, you knew you would have to leave the safety of the Batcave to give them some sort of peace. You would have to rejoin the world, instead of standing on the outskirts of it with the Winchesters. That idea made you feel empty; you couldn't imagine going back, getting a boring job, being on the grid (after taking so long getting used to being off it), and knowing what existed out there. Would they give you ways to protect yourself before you left? Would they come find you if you needed help? 

Emerging from the shower, wrapping yourself in a couple of towels, you started to put together a plan. You would give them time and space, to sort out how they were feeling, and to do that, you would spend time in the library. You knew the basics---salt, iron, silver, holy water, devil's traps---but you also knew there was more and you were in a treasure trove of more. You would put together the symbols and devices you'd need in case---just in case---you had to leave. 

Gabriel's t-shirt had been magically joined by some of your clothes. On the bench you saw underwear, jeans, and a hooded sweatshirt. Your ballet slippers were on the floor under the bench. Any of them could have given you the clothes but since you hadn't heard anyone in the shower room you were betting it had been Gabriel who had dispatched the clothes your way. 

Once you tended to a couple of injuries (a deep scratch on your arm and a burn on your neck) and were dressed, you slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen. You'd hoped your streak of avoiding the others would go unbroken, but Sam was at the table, dressed in sweats and sipping the coffee you'd made. 

As soon as he realised he wasn't alone, he smiled and looked up. His smile dimmed a bit when he saw you---and that stung---but he still poured you a cup of coffee and doctored it the way you like it. 

"Morning," he said, his deep voice softer than usual. "How are you feeling?" 

"A little headache-y, but otherwise okay," you replied. You sipped your coffee and leaned against the counter. "You?" 

"I... fine, yeah. Fine," Sam said. His brow furrowed. "Uh, well, hey, I---" 

"Thank you," you interrupted, hoping to preempt his words with some of your own. "I know you didn't want to do that with me, and I'm sorry to drag you into that, but I feel so much better than I did last night. I couldn't imagine what I would've done if that continued... so, thank you. Just... for everything." 

Sam's eyes widened briefly, as if he were surprised, and then he recovered and nodded. You spied a box of doughnuts on the counter and put two on a plate. Telling Sam you'd be in the one of the many rooms of records, you slipped out of the kitchen with your breakfast before he could say anything else. 

The next weeks were like the first day, full of broken conversations with both brothers and avoiding everyone by researching. Dean came to check on you---and to bring lunch---and you did your best to keep the conversations steered towards the superficial. Whatever they were hunting, whatever they were doing... a movie... something weird in the news. His eyebrows would crinkle in displeasure, but he'd play along. Sam would offer to help, but you'd shrug off the offers, knowing that he'd use the quiet time to bring up everything you weren't discussing. Every day, Castiel would linger in the doorway for a few minutes, but he wouldn't say anything unless you asked him a question. Gabriel never appeared, but you could feel yourself being watched when you thought you were alone; you knew (or hoped) he was close. 

And the longer you avoided everyone, the worse the feelings inside you felt. The small part of your brain laced with common sense and perspective knew you had to confront those feelings and talk to them. But the rest of your mind had you convinced that talking to them would lead to an ending you didn't want. Your research wasn't done; you didn't have much more than the bare bones you wanted to put in your emergency runaway rucksack, as you'd been calling it. But, seeing the looks on their faces, hearing the words signifying an end to your time with them... that would be worse. You didn't know how you'd recover from that. 

Beyond the sadness and fear of the future, you kept remembering the night of your bonding. You could recall the sounds Sam made between groaning out Gabriel's and your names and the dirty things Dean growled in your ear as Castiel pushed him to climax. You could feel the ghost of Gabriel's touch along your hips and breasts and the sensation of safety and certainty that came with being connected to him---and Castiel, by way of his hand on your knee. 

Those memories would make you curse and growl, at best, or would push you to tears, at worst. 

By the time a month had passed, you were a mess. 

You weren't alone. 

You didn't realise what your presence was doing to the others until you'd overheard them talking in the main room. You stopped walking and pressed yourself against the wall outside the doorway, as soon as you heard Gabriel say your name. Sam muttered something, but you couldn't make it out. 

"Are you certain, Sam?" Castiel asked. 

"I saw what she's been doing," Sam said. "It's like she's putting together every protection sigil and spell together. Including the ones to ward her from angels." 

Dean spoke next. "You really think she's leaving?" 

"She has a bag packed. I saw it when I went to check on her last week." 

"Why?" Dean asked, 

"You know why, Dean," Gabriel interrupted. "We haven't exactly been good for her." 

"I can't take this anymore," Dean said before he made the sound you'd come to associate with him being grossed out or uncomfortable (or both). "We need to do something." 

You closed your eyes. They weren't at ease with you there. They were going to want you to leave. 

"It would be better if there was a way to sever the bond before she leaves," Castiel said. "If she is studying warding, there is a very good chance she won't be detected by witches or demons or other angels..." 

"You want that?" Dean asked. "You want to cut us off from each other, just like that? After everything?" 

"No, Dean, but it is making her---and us---miserable," Castiel told his partner. "I won't stand by while we---" 

"You think I would?" Dean cut in, his voice a little angrier than before. "Is that what you're picking up from me?" 

"I think you have a hard time letting go, and it has served us well in the past, but---" 

"Nice, Cas." 

"Dean---" 

"Enough!" Gabriel shouted, his voice seemingly ringing through the whole Batcave. "This isn't either of you. This is the bond. It's souring, even with us trying to hold it together. Sitting back and seeing what happens naturally isn't working for us anymore. We are going to have to find our fifth and talk to her. Like grown-ups." 

You put your hand to the burn mark on your clavicle---the result of the gemstone burning so hot against your skin---and you hurried from the corridor. You didn't want to hear anymore. You didn't want to be an adult and have the conversation that would end your relationships. Your bag was packed---you'd set a few things in a duffel bag a few days ago, just in case---and you knew you could steal one of the cars in the garage to drive to a bus station. You just had to grab your protection research and the bag and slip out without being detected. 

The research was easy enough to gather; you'd started keeping it in a well-tabbed notebook after realising there was a lot to organise. You tucked the book under your arm and took the lesser known path from the archival room to your bedroom. 

As you stuffed the book into your bag, the door closed. You jumped, startled, and when you turned you saw Gabriel standing there. His body language was tense, his face had that unreadable blank quality that Castiel's slipped into far more frequently than his own did. 

"Going out, cupcake?" 

"I... yeah. I just---" 

"Were you going to leave a note?" he asked. "'It's been swell guys, but I'm outta here?'" 

"Gabe..." 

"You couldn't even be bothered to talk to us?" he said, his eyes widening and softening. "I knew you'd never forgive me, but you hate us that much? Even Sam?" 

"Hate you?" you echoed. "No, Gabe... no." 

"Because I'd understand if you did. I mean, you did something that went against your nature, and we took advantage of you, and I'll never forgive myself for---" 

Stunned by what he'd started to say, you sat down next to your bag. 

"Gabe, stop." 

He fell silent. It was time for you to talk. 

"I... I think I've been physically attracted to you---all four of you---for a while," you admitted. "I didn't want to say anything, because it had never happened before... because my identity is changing and I don't know what it means. And also because if these feelings weren't reciprocated, I think I'd be heartbroken." 

Remaining silent, Gabriel shuffled to you and sat down. He looked at you, waiting for you to say more. Your heart was pounding in your chest but you knew you had to say something more to explain your behaviour from the last few weeks. 

"When I woke up after that... spell. God, Gabriel, I felt awful. I forced you guys to do something you didn't want to do," you said, hearing your voice tremble. "You're not attracted to me, like that, I know. You said all the right things, but you were so reluctant... all of you, really, even though you did a good job of hiding it for my sake, and when I saw your sad whisky eyes in the morning, I just... thought if I stayed out of your way, you wouldn't kick me out." 

He nodded. "And, the protection stuff?" 

"Prep work in case you did," you whispered. You sighed. "I heard you guys talking tonight. I thought I'd overstayed my welcome and that you guys couldn't stand me hanging around and..." 

You stopped talking when you heard hurrying footsteps rushing towards your bedroom. The door opened and three bodies stumbled through before it had finished swinging back; Sam, Dean, and Cas quickly righted themselves while looking at you with wide eyes so similar in expression to Gabriel's gaze. 

"I did a little mojo thing so they could hear," Gabriel said to you before turning his attention to the others. "I think we've had a breakdown in communication, fellas." 

"Huh?" 

He turned back to you. "So. Lemme see if I've got this straight, cupcake," he said. "We thought you hate us for forcing you to do something we assumed you would never want to do. You thought we hate you for forcing us to do something you assumed we'd never want to do. And you may have south-of-the-equator thoughts about us from time to time, before and after the bonding, and you didn't tell us because you didn't want to rock the boat. And we're all idiots because we avoided each other and talking about everything. That about it?" 

"You're pretty good at that spreading it all out in a nutshell thing," you whispered, nodding. 

Gabriel smiled at you for the first time in a long time. You felt warmer than you had in weeks. When you looked at the others, you saw they were smiling, too, but you didn't get to take in their smiles for long because Gabriel cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. 

"I am so sorry," he whispered, pressing his forehead to yours when the kiss ended. 

"Me, too," you breathed. 

"This means you're not leaving, right?" Dean asked. 

"Not unless you want me to leave---" 

"Never," he said, in what you'd learned was his 'dig in, ain't gonna yield' tone of voice. "You are stuck with us." 

"That sounds uncomfortable, but I understand the sentiment and agree with it," Castiel said as he shifted his weight. "As long as you are amenable to the idea." 

Sam started to talk, but his words got lost to a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. You watched him shake his head and chuckle, amazed he was so overcome by the results of this confrontation-turned-conversation. 

"May I suggest a change of venue?" Gabriel said, moments before he snapped his fingers and sent you all flying through space to another location.


	5. Chapter 5

You landed on a soft, bouncy surface. The others all fell onto it around you, oomphing as they settled. 

"Perfect," Gabriel murmured. There was the sound of crinkling plastic and then he was holding up a solid milk chocolate bar. "Ahh, yes, deliciousness, come to Papa Bear." 

Sam's smile was watery but sincere. "You had a Snickers bar an hour ago," he said. 

While Gabriel snarked back at Sam, you tuned them out and looked around. You knew you were in Gabriel's room, but it had changed since the last time you were in there. The bed was almost as large as the room. Pillows and blankets were everywhere. His desk was gone and a bowl of candy was on one of the bedside tables. 

No one seemed surprised that the bed was so large---even Dean and Cas were stretching out and making themselves comfortable. When you asked what you were doing there, Dean crawled towards you and pulled you into his side. 

"We've been sleeping in here," he explained. "No funny stuff. Just sleep." 

"Why?" 

"The bond. With it all closed up, it feels better to be close to everyone," Dean said. 

When you asked why it was closed up, Gabriel took over the explanations. Between bites of his chocolate, he joined you and Dean, snuggling up to your other side, and he told you all they'd been doing to cope. He was doing what he could to keep the links between the bond closed, with Castiel's help; no one wanted to flood you with their guilt, and they may have been afraid to feel your pain. It caused some problems, emotionally, so they'd been countering those issues with physical connection. If they weren't working, they were in Gabriel's room---which was why you hadn't encountered them as often as you'd expected to when you were between hideaways. 

By the time Gabriel finished telling you everything, you'd all moved around and come closer. Your head ended up pillowed on Gabriel's belly. Castiel and Sam found their way to your sides, curling around you and using Gabriel's body as their pillow like you were doing. Dean wedged himself between you and Castiel, almost mirroring Gabriel's position, except his head and shoulders were on Castiel's thighs and his legs were draped over yours. 

"So... now what?" you asked. 

"Now, you get some rest," Gabriel said. 

"But the bond---" 

"We'll open it after you get some real rest," Gabriel promised. 

"You haven't been sleeping," Sam said. He kissed your shoulder. "And carrying that much guilt..." 

"It's tiring. We should know," Dean said as Sam's voice trailed into silence. 

You wanted to protest. You wanted to insist that they show you the bond, that they let you try to open up to it---whatever it was and whatever that meant---and repair the damage you caused while letting your fears and guilt eat at you. But, Sam was snuggled up behind you and Castiel's forehead was pressed into yours; Gabriel was warm underneath your cheek, and Dean was drumming a slow pattern against your knee. You wanted to stay awake, but they were lulling you into that lazy, hazy state of being too drowsy to do anything. 

Sam said something, but the words were delayed in your near-sleep state. It wasn't until Gabriel was replying that you realised what Sam had murmured into your neck---"This is really happening, right?"---and you managed to wriggle back into him in reply. 

Gabriel's fingers brushed over your head, gently combing through your hair, and you felt something warm linger when he pulled his fingers away. The warmth was gentle and it didn't push for anything more; it was better than a hot bath, more akin to a hug than any other sort of sensation. 

Before you could ask what it was, you were sound asleep. 

You later learned it was Gabriel's grace, a gentle touch of it to help you relax completely because he could feel you struggling to stay awake. When you roused from your nap and accused everyone of being too comfortable he told you what he'd done---and then he showed you how it could make you tingle to alertness with a touch of it brushing over your spine. It felt like a tickle, but so much more. The smirk Gabriel gave you made you wonder how many other ways that sort of contact could be used; the grin into which his smirk transformed suggested he was reading something of you thoughts in your face. 

As you sat up and pushed your hair out of your face, Sam decided to go to the kitchen, to grab everyone food that didn't come coated in chocolate---a statement Gabriel grouched over until Dean dragged Castiel off in the same direction. When you were alone, Gabriel pulled you around so you were face-to-face and as close as you could be without being on top of him. You smiled; he smiled back. 

"You want me all to yourself?" you asked. 

"Just... well, yeah. Wanna clear up some stuff. If---" 

You reached out and put your fingers over Gabriel's mouth. The rest of his sentence was lost to muffled mumbles but you understood well enough. 

"Yes," you agreed, pulling away your hand. "I want to. And I'm up for it." 

"You a mind reader now?" 

"Gabriel." 

He winced. "Don't ever say my name in that school marm tone. Ever again. I can't decide if I love it or hate it." 

"Let me know when you've figured it out," you murmured. "You know I'm not mad at you, right? For anything? This isn't a bad talk. Unless you're breaking up with me and---" 

"Never." 

The surety in his tone---combined with the knowledge that it was Gabriel _the Archangel_ who was telling you he'd never end your relationship---left you feeling a little breathless and wide-eyed. When Gabriel snorted and told you to stop looking at him like that, you tried to explain that for the first time since meeting him you were feeling a little starstruck. In response, he pointed to the pajama pants he was wearing. You grinned as you took in the [Bat-Moose](http://www.coolasamoose.com/adult/men/sleepwear/batmoosepajamapants.htm) patterned fabric. 

"Some of the mystique is gone." 

"Good. Now---" he hesitated as he propped his head up on his hand and his elbow onto the bed "---I need to tell you some things. About that night. And you are going to listen. With me so far, cupcake?" 

"What if I need to interrupt---" 

"If the sentence starts with 'but,' it will not be permitted until the end," Gabriel said, his voice taking on a steely tone. "If it is to extol your virtues---or mine---then I will allow it if you interrupt me with a kiss. Same with a simple stating of facts. A kiss is the price to interrupt." 

"On the mouth?" 

"On anywhere you'd like," he replied. He grinned. "We aren't gonna guilt-trip each other. Or ourselves. Got it?" 

You brought his hand up to your lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. After releasing him, you said, "Sam told you to let yourself off the hook, huh?" 

Gabriel snorted. "Like you wouldn't believe," he admitted. "I may have been moping ever since that night." 

"That's---" 

"Ah ah ah," Gabriel interrupted. He tapped his cheek. "Pay the toll, cupcake." 

After a roll of your eyes, you did as he suggested. You kissed his cheek, lingering to lean your forehead against his temple. 

The closeness was wonderful after so long separated from all of them; but with just Gabriel, there was an added frisson of delight. You'd always felt a bit more connected to Gabriel, maybe because he'd been the one to pull you free of the demons or maybe because he hadn't even blinked when you told him you were on the asexual spectrum _and_ polyamorous. Maybe it was just the realisation that he'd accept you no matter what, and you felt like there were still conditions or situations that could change your relationships with the others. You weren't sure, but you were glad for the feeling of safety and acceptance that Gabriel in particular exuded when you were with him. 

"That's why I thought you regretted bonding with me," you said in a whisper. "You were so sad." 

"When you sleep between me and Samsquatch, you are adorable. And hot, I can't lie," Gabriel admitted. "And through the day, you say and do things that make me crazy. I can spend hours thinking about spreading you out and having my way with you. But, I keep it in my pants, because... well, because you're not interested. And I am absolutely okay with that. I will be okay with it if we never have sex again. 

"But, that night---okay, first, hearing you say that thing about stoplights was, whoa, so hot, but anyway---the idea of making you do something that was completely against your nature..." he trailed off and sighed. "I was honoured that you chose me, and at the same time I was convinced you were damning me to eternal torment." 

The wide, sad eyes with which he was looking at you had you leaning forward. You kissed his lips, not deepening the embrace but staying close. 

"Anything to add?" he asked, lips brushing yours. 

"Not yet," you whispered. 

"Alright. So. A pity kiss?" 

You snorted. "Not even close," you murmured. "Just a 'wanna be close' kiss." 

"I miss those," Gabriel said. 

"Me, too," you said in reply. "I... I wasn't thinking clearly that night, but you've been safety to me for a while. I trust you. I trust the others, too. But you... you make me feel okay. Normal. I think it was that feeling that pushed me to ask you." 

"And you woke up and freaked because you thought you guilted or forced me into it?" 

You nodded. After another kiss, the next to his chin, you asked, "What did you think?" 

"That the only chance I'd get to share that type of intimacy with you was tainted by a lack of consent and would ruin our relationship and all the other types of intimacy we shared," he replied. 

"We might have another chance in the future," you whispered, feeling your cheeks flushing at the admission. "Besides, if you're into kinkier things..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I found impact play and bondage... nonsexual submission, I guess? Well, it used to be a way for me to be physically close to someone without... feeling compelled to go all the way." 

Gabriel groaned. "Oh, cupcake, you're killing me." 

"Not your thing?" 

"Very much my thing," he said. He reached up and brushed a bit of your hair off your face. "Why did you stop?" 

"I wasn't ready to come out," you replied. "And it was getting weird, for them and then for me, every time I refused sexual contact. So... I stopped. Seemed safer at the time. I might have been an idiot." 

"Ah ah ah," he said, scowling a little. "We don't allow that kind of talk in here, young lady." 

"Young lady?" you asked, laughing a little. 

"To me, you are," he said. 

He groaned, growling a little, and then he pulled you with him as he rolled onto his back. You ended up draped over his front, your arms and legs splayed over his body and your face tucked in his neck. 

"So... this attraction you admit to having... do the others---" 

"Is mutual with Samoose," Gabriel said when you stopped abruptly. "I don't know about Cassie. He's hard to read, but I know he likes having you around. Dean... yeah, I'd put money on him wanting a slice of your pie if it were on offer." 

"I didn't know." 

He stroked one of his hands over your back. "We were trying to be respectful. And ya know, not rub boners against you every time you got close." 

"Thanks," you said, laughing a little. "In the future, maybe don't hide that so much? Or anything, really. I can't decide how I feel about anything if... I don't know how I react, maybe?" 

"Alright. Just promise me you'll tell me to cool it if I do something you don't like," Gabriel said. 

"I promise." 

Gabriel hummed a little as his hand continued stroking over your spine. "How are you feeling about the ace stuff?" he asked. "Weird? Comfy-cosy?" 

"I don't know yet," you admitted into his neck and shoulder. "I was so sure I'd never be interested in anyone that way... and then you guys... it's confusing." 

"I can understand that," Gabriel whispered, after kissing the top of your head. 

"I blame you. And Sam. And Dean. And Cas." 

Gabriel laughed softly. "Blame you, too, cupcake. I think if you saw one of us on the street, you wouldn't even notice us---in that way. I think you felt something sexual because of the emotional." 

"You might be right." 

"Sam said it's called demisexual. Or you could be grey-ace. Or demigrey. Or... who the hell knows. You can just be you, no labels required," he said as he patted your hip. 

"Thanks," you whispered. 

"Just... please don't shut us out. Sexuality---or asexuality---is fluid. And not necessarily tied up in emotional relationships. You think Dean, the womanizer for years, didn't have a freak-out the first time he and Cassie kissed?" 

"He did?" 

"He can tell you the details if he wants," Gabriel replied. "But, yeah. We saw lots of angsting. And drinking." 

"How about you?" you asked. 

"Eh. Not much to report. Genderless, remember? The vessel's just... pretty packaging." 

"Really? You skipped out of Heaven, became a pagan, and... everything was fine?" 

Gabriel groaned. "Okay, no, everything was not fine," he admitted. "I may have been grieving and in damage control mode. And hiding. I pulled it mostly together for my first public appearance as Loki. It got easier." 

You rubbed his sides, trying to comfort him. He kissed your head again. 

"I'll try to do better, with the whole being upfront about things thing," you whispered. "I sucked at it the first time around." 

"A little bit, but we weren't all that great with it, either," Gabriel said. "Are we... okay?" 

Lifting your head, you were met with a slightly worried expression. You smiled and nodded. "As long as you forgive me... for putting you in that position. And for being a chicken," you stipulated. 

A wide grin broke out on Gabriel's face, chasing the worry away. "Lover, there's nothing to forgive." 

"One, yes, there is, and---" 

"Okay, fine, you're forgiven," he interrupted before leaning up and kissing your nose. "What's two?" 

"Maybe don't call me 'lover'---" 

"Lover, lover, my lover, ma lovaaaaah---" 

"---until we've slept together without a spell, you doofus," you finished, trying to keep the laughter out of your voice (and failing miserably). 

"Deal," Gabriel said, grinning at you. 

The others returned to the room as you and Gabriel were sharing another kiss, their arms laden with trays of food and drink. Sam grinned at the sight of you and Gabriel; he put his tray down on one side of the bed and came around to the other before crawling up next to you. 

He pressed a kiss to the back of your head and then to Gabriel's temple before sitting down. You smiled up at him. His grin stretched. 

"What?" you asked. 

"I just like seeing you smile." 

Gabriel snorted. "Tell the whole truth, sport." 

Rolling his eyes, Sam said, "Fine, I like seeing the two of you together, too. It's hot." 

"Better. Now, feed us, Samshine!" 

Sam chuckled and pulled one of the trays closer as you eased off of Gabriel's body. You sat up in time to see Dean holding a bottle of soda in your direction; before taking it from him, you leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"What's that for?" he asked you. 

"Just cuz," you replied. 

He grinned. The smile on his face made your belly butterflies flutter. As he sat behind Dean, Castiel smiled at you both before tugging Dean between his legs and against his body. You laughed as Dean grumbled and complained about being hauled around like a doll, as Castiel told him he liked when they were close (which made Dean blush); your laughter faded as Sam pressed his lips to your shoulder, as a shiver travelled up your spine in reaction to the kiss. 

"I made your favourite," Sam said, nuzzling his nose and lips against the shell of your ear. 

You turned your head to look into Sam's eyes. "My favourite what?" 

"Sandwich." 

"Bacon and brown sauce?" 

Sam grinned. "I may have swiped the bottle from your fridge," he admitted. "But, I put it back, I promise." 

"Then you are spared my wrath," you teased. He put the plate with said sandwich in your hand. You laughed again. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you knowing one of my weak spots." 

With one eyebrow arched but his smile still in place, Sam asked, "A good snack in bed?" 

"It's one of my weak spots, too, cupcake," Gabriel said, from somewhere behind Sam. "There's no shame in it. And if you can manage to eat the snack off of Sam Bunyan's bod, well, lemme tell ya---" 

A pillow launched across the bed, propelled by Dean's arm, and landed on Gabriel's head. 

"Keep the details to yourself, man," Dean said after dodging the pillow's return flight. 

You ate a third of the sandwich and---even though it was delicious, you weren't feeling much like eating---you meant to set the remainder on one of the trays. But Castiel, before Sam and Gabriel (who you'd expected would protest), reminded you that you needed sustenance. Any arguments you made were refuted by him and Dean, while Sam rubbed his hand over your arm. You gave up and made over half of it disappear; Castiel tried to protest, but you pushed back and he eventually relented. 

Castiel had been a bit of a worrier before the bond, and it seemed he was picking up where he left off after the bond. His brand of concern was different than those the others displayed. Dean tried to hide his under layers of misdirected conversation and gestures, where you were concerned; Sam approached you sideways unless it was an absolute emergency; Gabriel was usually direct, not in discussing the worry but in the handling it (often before discussing it with you). Castiel was both direct and indirect in his approach and you _usually_ had no trouble spotting the flag he was about to raise; he may question why it was a concern, he may not show you his reasoning behind having a concern, but once he identified it, he crashed into it and often forced you to do so, as well, unless you could show him a compromise could be reached. 

"We're all on it, Cassie," Gabriel said, his voice calm and pleasant. "Cupcake needs to take better care of herself, and she will. With our help." 

Typical Gabriel. You snorted and shared a smile with Sam---who, you suspected, understood your reaction---before stretching your legs out in front of you and flexing your toes. 

You wanted to ask about the bond, but the others were still snacking and relaxing. Not wanting to interrupt them, you continued stretching your feet and moved on to your legs. You tried to keep the movements discrete, but by the time you'd moved onto your back and neck, you realised they were all watching you with various sorts of expressions on their faces. 

Castiel looked curious, with his furrowed brow, squinty stare, and slightly open mouth. Dean seemed embarrassed, if the pink tone dusting his freckled face and the tips of his ears was any sort of clue. You weren't sure what Gabriel was thinking or feeling; he was smirking the way he usually did when he looked at you, but his eyes seemed darker, somehow, than they usually did when he looked your way. While he looked worried, with his wide eyes and pressed-together lips, Sam's whole body was involved in his reaction. He had been leaning towards you; the movement of him drawing his arm back to his body had been what had initially caught your attention. 

"Sam?" 

"Can I help?" he asked. 

"Uh... sure," you agreed, not sure what he really meant. 

He inched between you and Gabriel, curving his body and limbs around yours as he settled. You didn't have to wait long before you felt Sam's hands on your back, kneading at the muscles on either side of your spine. Traveling up and down your back, Sam's fingers worked so much better at relaxing the muscles than your stretches had done. After a few minutes of that treatment your eyes were closed and you were swaying into him. 

"And now we're gonna stretch," Sam murmured. 

"Huh?" 

Gently, Sam moved your head to one side, until he felt resistance. He held you that way for a few seconds before moving you in the other direction. Then, forward and back were next. You wanted to tip back into him and snooze, questions be damned, but he took your hands in his and started guiding them up over your head. Once they were as high as they could go, he transferred both of your hands into one of his; he stretched your arms and shoulders just slightly back while using his free hand to rub between your shoulder blades. 

As he worked his magic on your stiff muscles, you felt yourself going quiet inside your head. It was a sensation you hadn't felt in a long time, not since those days in your past you'd briefly discussed with Gabriel. A whimper escaped your lips, but it wasn't one of pain or embarrassment; it was one of yielding and acceptance, one that hinted at a bit of arousal peeking out from behind everything else. 

Sam kissed the back of your head in reply. He kept yours hands above your head for another few seconds, before taking both of them in both of his again and stretching your arms out to the sides on his way to lowering them. He let you rest a moment before repeating his actions, stretching your arms and rubbing your back, until you were putty in his hands. 

Dean whispered something brief and Gabriel muttered in agreement, but you didn't hear the words. You leaned back into Sam's body as he peppered your shoulder with kisses, enjoying the moment, and saying a silent prayer to God (Chuck sounded way too informal for you) to thank him for whatever interfering Gabriel suspected he'd done on your collective behalf. 

You came to your senses slowly, first realising you were lounging against Sam and then noticing that everyone else was sitting so they could watch the two of you. 

"What?" 

Gabriel snickered. "We were just enjoying the show, cupcake." 

"It was just... stretching." 

He leaned over and kissed you. "We are so playing later, once the bond's stable and we're all used to it," he promised. 

"That... sounds good," you said. Your cheeks warmed, two bright spots on your face, while your heart skipped a beat. The idea of having the archangel's focus on you---solely, and for something more intense than snoozing and watching a movie together---was a little much to wrap your head around. You cleared your throat. "How do we... the bond. It needs to be stable? How does that happen?" 

With a playful wiggle of his eyebrows, Gabriel leaned away again. He settled down on his side, stretching out so his head was butting against Castiel's side and his feet could tuck themselves under Sam's hip. 

"Remember what I said about the doors? The room and the doors?" Gabriel said. When you nodded, he continued talking. "That's not far off the mark. You're our catalyst. You're what lets us bind our grace with these strapping young lads---through bonding with you. And it's the same for them, binding their souls with yours to our grace. Obviously, my bond with Samoose is stronger than mine with Deanie's, whose bond with his own angel is stronger, and so on, but we all come together and tie equally into your soul. And you tie into our grace and their souls, too." 

"Oh. I thought... well, I didn't think that was how it worked," you mumbled. 

"I know," Gabriel said as Sam kissed the side of your head. "You seemed to think you were helping us get magically hitched to the Winchester of our hearts' desires." 

"Well, it didn't... I mean, the witch---even remembering the demons---no one really made it sound like it was something other than me being used to facilitate something else," you said, avoiding Gabriel's piercing (and perceptive when he wanted it to be) gaze. 

"You weren't thinking clearly that night. Not your fault," Dean said. 

Gabriel opened his mouth, but he closed it again when Castiel squeezed a hand to his shoulder. You watched the angels, wondering if they were communicating silently, but before you could ask them to share with the rest of you, Castiel turned his head from his archangel sibling and set his clear blue gaze upon you. 

"Cas, don't do the thing where you say something that makes it sound like you're reading her mind," Dean said. 

Castiel frowned at Dean but said nothing. You smiled when Dean gave a little shake of his head before moving into Castiel's personal space and pressing a kiss to the corner of Castiel's mouth. 

"Anyway," Sam said, his voice rumbling through your body. "We're all tied together. What's next?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam's query but he allowed it and responded with a story about soul bonds, using the ties within one type of energy as an example of how their bonds should perform. You listened carefully as he summarized what he'd told you all on the night you'd completed the ritual, realising how much you missed as you'd had the spell and process explained to you. 

"I didn't feel any of that," you whispered, frowning after hearing the angels' accounts of what had happened to them on a metaphysical level. "I just... it went dark." 

"You were overloaded," Sam said in a quiet voice. The fingers of one hand brushed over the scar on your collarbone. "Between the emotional and the physical, it was a lot to be hit with." 

"I'm not wea---" 

"I know you're not. We all know that," Sam muttered, pressing his forehead into the back of your head. "You know a soul has the power of a hundred suns? And grace... is probably more." 

"It is definitely more," Castiel said. 

"And an archangel has more power than all of you put together. And then... a whole lot more. I am made from all sorts of ooey-gooey primordial energy," Gabriel added. After fingersnapping a small flower---a fuschia honeysuckle blossom---into your hand, he wriggled a bit between Sam and Castiel, settling into a more relaxed position. "So, it's not surprising you blacked out under the effect of our combined---but mostly my---awesomeness." 

When Sam reached down and grabbed Gabriel's feet, Gabriel squawked and flinched before launching himself at Sam. He knocked the two of you over, but he was only focused on blowing raspberries on Sam's neck. You managed to extricate yourself from their antics as Sam started to (try to) retaliate with a little help from Dean; the older Winchester grabbed your ankles as you rolled out from under Gabriel's arm and he pulled you towards him and Castiel. 

"How are you feeling, princess?" Dean asked. 

"Better," you said. You slipped your arms around his shoulders and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry I put you guys through all this, but I'm glad we're here now." 

Adjusting his position so he could include Castiel in your embrace with one arm, Dean used his other to secure you to his side, between both of them. Once you three were settled, he kissed the side of your head. 

"It was rough," he said, his voice low and near your ear. "Seeing you pull away, feeling at odds with everyone... I don't wanna go through that again." 

"I'll do better," you whispered. 

" _We'll_ do better," Dean whispered back. 

You nodded and turned to look at Castiel. He smiled a little, nodding, and the two of you shared a light kiss. He then rested his forehead against yours. 

"I am glad you are not leaving," he said quietly. 

"Me, too," you said as you reached up and brushed your fingers through the short hair at his temple. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." 

"I was worried," he admitted. He pulled away only enough to kiss between your eyes. When you smiled, he kissed one of your cheekbones and then he moved down to brush one more kiss to the corner of your mouth on the same side. "I am relieved we are repairing the situation." 

To reply, you kissed him. He didn't yield---like he usually did, by leaning into you and letting you set the pace---and instead he pushed forward and deepened the kiss. One of his hands cupped the back of your head and the other curled around your hip; his hands guided you away from Dean but Dean followed until you were pressed between the two of them again. 

The sensation of being sandwiched between them wasn't new, and you'd been kissed by both of them before. But there was a feeling of urgency you'd never felt in Castiel before and Dean's kisses and growls to the back of your neck amplified that. You exhaled through your nose, a sigh of pleasure, and let them press closer and move you. 

Dean whispered your name into your hair as his hands slid around your waist. You pulled away from Castiel's kisses long enough to turn your head and share a kiss with Dean. You caught sight of Sam and Gabriel lounging together, Gabriel behind Sam and whispering something in Sam's ear, but then Castiel cupped your face again and dragged you back to him for another kiss. 

The urgency faded; the kisses shallowed and shortened. Castiel moved to kiss you cheek and jaw, and Dean tucked his face into your shoulder. They hugged you close and you did the best you could to return the gesture. 

"Don't you three make a pretty picture," Gabriel commented. 

You opened your eyes---when had you closed them?---and saw Gabriel and Sam kneeling on the bed and much closer to you. 

"Come here," you murmured, wanting them closer to you, too. 

Sam yielded to your demand, but he also pulled you out from between Castiel and Dean. You went willingly, enthusiastically, and wrapped your arms around Sam's neck as his hands found a resting place on your hips. You didn't kiss him; he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against the side of your face. 

The warmth from the kisses with Dean and Castiel built as Sam cuddled you close. It wasn't like the spell; it didn't feel alien or in need of an outlet. It seemed to come from around you as well as from within you, needing nowhere to go as it was content where it was. It felt _good_. 

"I feel better," you whispered. "Why do I feel better?" 

"Because you're opening up to us," Sam said. One of his hands smoothed up and over you back. "All the damage done by us avoiding the bond, keeping it closed off... it's healing." 

That made sense. You nodded and tucked your face into Sam's neck. His hand on your hip tightened. Curious, you sucked on the skin under your mouth. Sam rewarded you with a little shiver. You smiled and kissed that spot before moving to his jaw and then to his lips. 

His kisses tasted like coffee. You licked into his mouth and felt (more than heard) his moan of approval. What you were doing with the bond---allowing it, embracing it, whatever---kicked up another notch. You felt Castiel and Dean in your mind, and that was shocking to hear their thoughts, but then you felt Sam's hunger and heard a single "yes" in your mind before he picked you up and pulled you over his thighs as he sat back against Gabriel. 

"Kisses---" 

"Just the vehicle, cupcake," Gabriel murmured. "That's how you're letting us in." 

You hummed to acknowledge Gabriel's response. Sam took it as permission to squeeze you closer, his big hands gripping as much of your thighs as they could. You felt a strong desire for family and had no idea where it was coming from; the voice was too indistinct to discern who had the thought. It didn't matter, you agreed wholeheartedly and tried to send back the thought that you agreed you five were a family. 

Gabriel whimpered. You broke away from Sam's kisses and looked at the archangel. He had tears in his eyes and his lower lip was trembling. You knew, just by looking at him, that the others may have agreed to the thought but it had been Gabriel's desire originally. The need to wrap him up in your arms and reassure him was almost overpowering. 

After one last kiss with Sam you pulled away from him and launched yourself at Gabriel. He barely caught you in time, but he recovered enough to hold you close as you settled your arms around his shoulders. 

"What's wrong?" you asked. 

"Nothing," Gabriel whispered. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Cupcake, you have blanket consent to kiss me wherever and whenever," he said. 

That was all you wanted to hear. You pressed your lips to his and thought "we're family, we're a flock" as loudly as you could at him. The others joined in, agreeing with you and giving Gabriel the assurances he needed. Gabriel broke away from the kiss to bury his face in your neck. He shuddered against you. 

"Shhh," you whispered. You rubbed his back. "Gabe... it's okay." 

"Please..." 

"I mean it," you said. "I can feel the others agreeing. So can you, right? This... it's been rough, I know and I'm sorry, but we're fixing it. You're not going to lose us." 

Gabriel's next kisses, when he finally lifted his head, were tinged with desperation. His hands slipped under your shirt, his nails scratched at your back, and you shivered against him. 

Sam joined you both, pressing behind Gabriel. His presence gentled Gabriel's actions and calmed him down. When Dean and Castiel joined you, settling down behind and around you, Gabriel settled into comfortable stillness against your front. 

You fell against Sam's side when Gabriel moved to embrace Castiel. Sam kissed the top of your head. You hummed and patted his stomach. 

"Dude, it's gonna be fine. We're in this together," Dean mumbled when Gabriel hugged him. 

You and Sam chuckled as Gabriel planted a loud, smacking kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean winced, Castiel smiled; Gabriel returned to you and Sam, tears still on his cheeks but no longer in his eyes. He looked incredibly happy, even happier than when you two talked alone to relieve each other of the guilt you'd both been carrying. 

"So. Bedtime?" he asked. 

"Bedtime," you agreed. 

Instead of going to separate bedrooms, everyone stayed but took turns leaving to either wash up or change. When you returned from brushing your teeth, Dean pulled you back onto the bed and into his arms. 

"A flock, huh?" he asked. 

"Yeah," you murmured. "A good reason to stick around." 

"I'm beginning to think this was Chuck's plan all along," he said. "Not a bad one, but I've gotta wonder why he couldn't just tell us the deal." 

"Would we have come together, would we have welcomed the bond?" you asked. 

"Maybe not," he admitted. "But this wasn't exactly welcoming it, either." 

You hummed. You'd never met Chuck---and you weren't sure you wanted to, to be honest---so you couldn't say for sure, but you understood why it had been his plan (if it had been his plan). Telling you to bond, to become a family, would have resulted in resistance and hesitation. Dean would have fought the directive on principle. Fighting it would have caused a rift between the two pairs of lovers, because the angels would have wanted it openly and seeing the humans resist would be painful. You would have felt used instead of appreciated or wanted. The bond would have soured more irrevocably than it had through the chain of events that brought you to Gabriel's bed with the others. It would have been difficult to repair that damage. 

"Can you do this?" you asked Dean. 

"Me and Sammy and Cas have been family for years," Dean replied. "Gabe proved himself. And you... well, princess, you know I want you here." 

You nodded. But, you had a question on the tip of your tongue and it needed to be asked. "Even if we never---" 

"Even if," he cut in, interrupting the question. "Don't be stupid. I'm not that much of an idiot." 

You shared a kiss, shallow but lingering. 

"We love you as you are," Castiel said as he pressed against Dean from behind. "And you have a home with us." 

"It's a learning curve, the rest," Sam said as he and Gabriel joined you on your other side. "We'll figure it out." 

Gabriel kissed your shoulder but didn't say anything. The way his fingers tangled with yours said more than words could. 

The time together was supposed to be about fixing the bond, about you reconnecting with them, but it seemed like a deeper wound in all of them had been healed at the same time. 

As the others fell asleep (or quiet and still, in Castiel's case), you listened to them. Their thoughts were still lingering on the idea of family, on their luck at finding you and having you love them. You knew you'd have to learn how to quiet the bond before any of them started hunting, but it was comforting to hear those thoughts after how bad things had gotten between the five of you. 

Before you succumbed to sleep, you had a thought. You smiled as you entertained it, as you pressed a kiss into Gabriel's hair. 

Maybe the witch hadn't ruined everything---but, for future reference, you were taking a page out of Dean's book and declaring that witches always meant trouble.


End file.
